


Ordinary Woes of the Unordinary Guy

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community. Prompt was awkward cupid.</a></p></blockquote>





	Ordinary Woes of the Unordinary Guy

He stumbled into his apartment, feeling like he had just gone ten rounds with a th'sikacr demon. The lights, the noise level, the press of people – there was no question that malls were a special vampire hell.

At least he had perservered. No, he had come out the victor. He pulled the small bag out of his coat and gazed at his prize. What if she hated it? He wasn't sure he'd survive her rejection.

He shoved the ring back in his pocket, both bemused and disgusted by his behavior. It was true, love did make you do the wacky.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community. Prompt was awkward cupid.](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/)


End file.
